Uki Doki Memorial!
'''Uki Doki Memorial '''is a dating-sim video game which features six male characters who resemble the Ouran Host Club boys. Information Uki-Doki Memorial is a popular dating-sim video game mentioned in the Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga series. It is shown in the anime episode, Attack of the Lady Manager! in which Renge Houshakuji is seen playing incessantly, being smitten with Miyabi, one of the video game's main characters. Upon seeing a photograph of Kyoya Ootori and noting how similarly Kyoya resembles Miyabi, Renge promptly decides to go to Japan to meet him. The school depicted in the game resembles the Ouran campus and the school's blazers also have a similar patch. The six main characters of the video game are: *Miyabi Ichijo (who resembles Kyoya Ootori ) *The "Princely" character (who resembles Tamaki Suoh ) *The Twins (who resemble Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin) *The Small Boy (who resembles Mitsukini "Honey" Haninouzuka ) *The Tall Boy (who resembles Takashi "Mori" Morinouzuka ) Characters Miyabi Ichijo Miyabi is one of the game's main characters whose likeness to Kyoya Ootori is truly remarkable, which is why Renge thinks that Kyoya is her "real-life Ichijo Miyabi." The only difference between Miyabi and Kyoya's looks is their hair color. Miyabi and Kyoya's personality, on the other hand, are very different as alluded to by the other Hosts. The Hitachiins are particularly confused when Renge assures them that Kyoya/Miyabi is sweet and gentle when he helps an injured kitten and tends an ignored flower garden. The Princely Character The Princely Character in the game resembles Tamaki. Although they share some physical likeness, Renge calls Tamaki a "phony-prince" because he gives his love away too freely. Renge draws upon her knowledge about the "lonely prince" character of the game to give Tamaki his dark side, then proceeds to do the same for each of the hosts. The Twins The Twins are two of the main characters in Uki-Doki Memorial. They don't resemble Ouran's Hitachiin twins except for the fact that they are also twins. The game characters are depicted as emtionally close brothers and excellent basketball players; ergo, Renge castsd Hikaru and Kaoru into identical roles for the sake of her movie. One interesting aspect about the twins from the game is that their bangs are styled in the same way the Hitachiins styled their hair in middle school, while the rest of their coifs are styled similarly to the way the Hitachiins style their hair in high school. The Small Boy The small boy in the game shares his small stature with Honey, but the boy of the game does have a "dark side," which is why he's a bully. Honey has a bad temper upon being awakened from his naps, but Renge is unaware of this at the time of her movie. Even so, she has Honey portray a bully for the film - a role which he is, ultimately, unable to maintain. The Tall Boy The game's tall boy shares his tall stature with Mori, but also the fact that he (like Mori) follows his smaller companion everywhere and looks out for him. They don't resemble one another, but Tall Boy is mentioned to be a childhood friend of the Small boy, just as Mori has been childhood friends with Honey. Gallery Ukidokimemorial.jpg Flowers.jpg will became one to fight a true villan.jpg|...will all became "one" when they fight a true villain ukidoki_4.jpg uki doki memorial.JPG Trivia The game appearing in the anime is loosely based on an actual video game called Dokidoki Memorial. It was marketed under the brand name Konami and was developed for the Game Boy Advance platform. The story unpinning the gameplay is the manga ''Mirmo de Pon! - ''a manga series written by Hiromu Shinozuka and serialized in Ciao magazine from July 2001 through December 2005. It was also published in twelve collected volumes by Shogakukan. doki1.jpeg doki5.jpeg doki6.jpeg Category:Items